This invention relates to a variable capacitor and to a method of varying the capacitance of a capacitor. The invention further relates to a digital-to-analog, converter and to an electrostatic loudspeaker.
Variable capacitors are widely used in electronics but have restrictions where high voltages or large capacitance ranges are required. Moreover, the value of the capacitor is adjusted mechanically, usually manually or by means of a servo motor. This limits the usefulness of the capacitors where automatic control is required or where very rapid changes in capacitance are necessary, with precision.
It is an object of the present invention to mitigate at least some of the afore-mentioned problems.